The Last Light
by Floodtail of FloodClan
Summary: Oneshots of all the victims to fall at Tigerstar's paws, like Redtail, Gorsepaw, and others. Please read and review, I really appreciate it. Good for people who like Teardrops.
1. Chapter 1

_**Gorsepaw**_

It was a quiet day in the WindClan camp. Every warrior was on edge because of the threat looming.

_TigerClan, the so called saviors of the forest. _Gorsepaw thought sourly, pawing away the remains of a rabbit. A warrior of the four guarding the entrance sneezed as the chilly moor wind gusted through camp. A few clouds rolled overhead.  
Pricking his fuzzy white ears, the apprentice thought he heard thunder, but it was too far and distant for that.

Suddenly, one of the warriors in the camp entrance opened his jaws to yowl, but before he could even utter a warning, a dark furred paw lashed out and knocked him unconscious.

WindClan was in battle before Gorsepaw could blink.

He was terrified, and instinct overwhelmed his urge to fight for WindClan: he fled. But before he made a pawlength, suddenly a great weight was on his back, and he wheezed, fighting for a breath.  
"Stop!" The cat pinning him screeched. "Stop or he dies!"

The clearing fell into total silence, broken only by cats thudding to the ground.

The pressure increased, and he gave a sharp wail of pain. The cat looked at him, and he knew those horrid amber eyes, that ugly scar splitting the leader of the conquest's face, that dark fur like hopelessness.  
"This is a lesson." He growled quietly, but the sound reverberated through the silence.

Suddenly someone broke ranks and made a dash toward him, screaming. "Not my son! Gorsepaw, no! Please, someone! Help him!" She was almost to him when two TigerClan cats shouldered together, knocking her down, knocking Morningflower down; knocking his mother down.

_StarClan! I can't die, I was just apprenticed, don't do this, please, please, please... help me... please..._He chanted a silent plea fervently in his mind.

"This is a lesson to those that oppose TigerClan!" yowled Tigerstar.  
Claws streaked toward him, and with a red flash of pain, he knew nothing more.


	2. Redtail

**_Redtail_**

Redtail and his battle party were lurking in the large oak trees, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Bluestar had sent them to retrieve the land stolen from them, and he swore he must succeed. He could see the glinting of the RiverClan's cats' eyes, and he raised his tail.  
The rocks were alive with battling cats then.

Redtail raked his claws down a RiverClan tom's face, and he hared away, screeching.  
He turned to see Tigerclaw's apprentice cowering in front of a leering chocolate tortoiseshell, Ravenpaw's golden eyes alight with terror.  
He intervened, knocking Ravenpaw into safety, and kicking the tortoiseshell in the belly. She snarled and swiped her claws down his muzzle, making blood splatter on the rocks. She crouched and sprang at him, pinning him down, and biting into his shoulder.

He yowled and shot up, making her fall off. He came down on her, flattenng her.

She screamed in pain, wiggled out, and ran off into the fray. Suddenly a shrill wail split the chaos of battle.

"Look out! More RiverClan warriors coming!"

Redtail turned his head to see figures slip out of the river and launch themselves into battle. He knew it was too any to fight, and he thrust himself to the top of the rocks. Much as he hated to do it, he caterwauled, "ThunderClan, retreat!"

A dark brown tabby- Tigerclaw- was embroiled in fight with a tom below. "No, Redtail!" he hissed, as the enemy sliced open his nose. "ThunderClan will never give up!"

"You are very brave, Tigerclaw, but we cannot fight this many!"  
Tigerclaw accepted it and ran off into the trees, following the rest of ThunderClan.  
Redtail leapt off the roc, and landed in a small cleft. But a dark figure blocked his way.  
"Tigerclaw!" Redtail meowed sternly, "The battle is over. RiverClan had won, why haven't you gone back?"  
Tigerclaw leered at him. "The battle may be over for _you, _dear little Redtail." He snarled. "But it is just beginning for me! I should be deputy, and you stand in the way!"  
He launched at Redtail, who choked in horror and scrabbled back, trying to hide, but the cleft offered n shelter. The warrior and deputy were engaged in a short fight, and Tigerclaw's teeth sunk into his throat.  
He thought he saw terror filled golden eyes behind Tigerclaw before his sight glazed and he ceased to breathe.


	3. Runningwind

**_Runningwind_**

~~~~~~~~~~  
"I can smell prey," Thornpaw whispered.

It was a greenleaf day, and the unnaturally hot sun scorched Runningwind's fur. Cicadas buzzed, and heat waves shimmered over the Thunderpath.

Sure enough, a small grey mouse scampered out, squealing as Thornpaw slapped it and killed it instantly.

Runningwind sniffed the air. A scent hung in the air, stirred by a slight breath of hot wind. One he felt he ought to recognize but he didn't.

But when the dark furred cat charged out of the bushes with his eyes ablaze, Runningwind recognized it with a thrill of terror.

"Tigerclaw!" he screeched, fury overcoming the fear. He had been friends with Redtail before he was murdered, and the fury he felt throbbed through him, glazing his vision red with anger.

Tigerclaw turned toward him. He saw out of the corner of his eye Mousefur and Thornpaw run off, and it confused him. Should he run, too?  
Too late now. Tigerclaw was upon him.  
He felt those famed, long black claws rip down his side, and he wailed, scrabbling to get away. He and Tigerclaw grappled to pin each other down, and for a moment he was on top, before Tigerclaw rolled over, throwing him off.

Runningwind gasped as Tigerclaw pinned him, claws digging into his chest. "Maybe the others will come back," he snarled at Runningwind, "But... by then, it will be _far _too late for you."  
Runningwind threw out his last hope; he caterwauled as loud as he could, hoping someone would hear. Tigerclaw slapped his muzzle, cutting him off with a gasp.

The ugly maw bent down, and the teeth ripped through his neck. He felt dimly through the pain spreading like fire his body being dragged to the edge of the Thunderpath.  
Tigerclaw left him there.

He felt hot blood leaking out of his throat; he took rasping, guttural breaths, each one costing him enormous effort.

He finally went limp, and the last breath rattled out of his open jaws.


	4. Brindleface

It was a blazing, blazing hot day. A lithe grey shape moved through the dead grass and bracken, tail low.

Brindleface sighed, heat waves rippling through her pelt. She scanned the rocks ahead of her, the low hisses and dragging noises indicating Snakerocks.  
Nothing would be there today, she thought ruefully, her stomach growling. She turned and padded away. A scent, one she could barely remember, hung heavy in the air, diminished by the unmistakable smell of rabbit blood.

She remembered the scent because she had known the owner of it since kithood.  
She turned and started to run as fast as she could, when thorn sharp claws dug into her shoulders.

"I don't think so." A voice hissed. She screeched as the claws flipped her over.  
"I'm terribly sorry to do this, Brindleface," the voice purred silkily. "But it is your death that will spur along the destruction of ThunderClan."

She looked pleadingly up into the slitted eyes.  
"Please!" she panted, "Please, let me go."  
"Can't do that, dear Brindleface, sorry."

She resorted to her last option. She lashed a dappled gray paw across his muzzle. He snarled and kicked her away. Getting to her paws, she once again tried to flee, only to trip. "I know the Tigerkit I knew wouldn't do this!" she growled, "But you aren't Tigerkit anymore- you're a brutal murderer!"

His eyes flashed in shock for a moment, but rippling anger quickly covered it. "And I must live to up to that." He meowed quietly, and then his claws were latched on her throat and she couldn't breathe, much less talk.

She saw his tail swish as he left, and her sight was lapped with blackness. She felt warm liquid ebbing and flowing from her wounds, but the dizzying pain, the enormity of it, consumed her.  
When the stars twinkled at her, she welcomed them, and gave way to the spiraling black.


	5. Stonefur

Stonefur hissed as he was shoved roughly into a dank hole. He could see his sister's wide, frightened eyes, like blue orbs. The amber eyes of Stormpaw and the aqua ones of Featherpaw were clouded, with fear and anxiety.

He opened his jaws to offer words of comfort and then shut it; he had none to give, at least no true ones.

"What's going to happen to us?" Mistyfoot whispered hoarsely. Stonefur paced the length of the cramped hole.

"Like they care... to them, we're just filthy half-breeds!" he spat furiously.  
Stormpaw made a small distressed mew. Stonefur took a breath to control his temper, then imediatley wished he hadn't because of the horrible smelling air.

Suddenly a dark muzzle with an ugly sneer on it poked into the den. "You, and the apprentices." He grunted, looking at Stonefur, "Tigerstar has called a Bonepile meeting and you three are to come."  
He withdrew.

Mistyfoot looked at him, eyes fear filled. "What's going to happen to you all?"

"I'll be fine." He reassured her, fervently hoping he was right, "And so will they."

Cats were in an ominous circle around him; he glared defiantly at Tigerstar, standing in front of the cowering Stormpaw and Featherpaw. Tigerstar washed a paw idly, and then put it down firmly. A few bones clattered down, landing at Stonefur's paws. He kicked them away defiantly.

Tigerstar looked around. "These cats," he growled, "Do not know where their loyalty lies. In battle; could they be expected to fight for us without presume? No!"  
The wails of "No!" In agreeance rang through the air. For a split second he thought he saw a pair of green, amber, and golden eyes peering from a bush, but he turned his attention back to the evil before him.

"I have been a loyal _RiverClan_ cat for moons! Ask any cat! Leopardstar, I have served you for many moons, have I not?" he demanded, thinking, surely she would agree.

Tigerstar looked at him. "Stonefur, you claim you are loyal. If that is so, prove it. Kill these half Clan apprentices."

Stonefur stared at him. He was kidding, surely? But this was Tigerstar, and he was dead serious. Then he narrowed his eyes. "I answer to my leader. Leopardstar?"

She averted her gaze. "Do as he says." She said softly.  
He stared at her, numb with shock. "What? No. You'll have to kill me before you lay a single claw on them!"  
She did not answer.  
"RiverClan must root out the weeds of treachery!" Tigerstar yowled. "Darkstripe? Remove the warrior."

Darkstripe looked at his leader, and then launched himself at Stonefur.  
Taken aback, Stonefur stumbled away. Darkstripe hissed and raked his claws along Stonefur's muzzle. Stonefur caterwauled in pain, and then slapped a heavy paw on the side of Darkstripe's head. Darkstripe gasped and fell, but regained his paws immediately, staggering and biting Stonefur.  
Stonefur growled and kicked Darkstripe away.

Tigerstar looked bored; he yawned. "Blackfoot!" he growled.  
Blackfoot charged at Stonefur, strength immeasurable, and knocked him over.  
He felt teeth tear into him, and he gasped, blood burbling out as he struggled to breathe. His last thought was that he had not died at the jaws of Blackfoot- but at the command and claws of Tigerstar.  
They left him lie there until he gasped a last rattling gasp, and moved no more.


End file.
